Corazón de metal
by Littlepinkprincesswarrior
Summary: Ling encuentra a Lan Fan en muy mal estado. El joven mecánico decide quedarse con ella y, a partir de ese momento, se formará una extraña relación entre el dueño y la androide. (Au Lingfan)


**Nota autora:** Un sabio chino dijo: Lingfan es amor, Lingfan es vida. Y la verdad es que los amo con todo mi corazón ＾▽＾ . Por esa razón merecen un fic, (o más... aunque con calma). Están demasiado infravalorados y su fandom está medio muerto, pero aquí vamos a revivirlos un pelín. Tras esta parte de desvaríos, me queda decir que Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la gran Hiromu Arakawa, y que espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por leer y un saludo, LPP.

… ….… ho…hola

Todo estaba oscuro, sin vida, no había nada… Hasta aquel momento.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, una luz brillante me dejó cegada unos instantes. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Un torrente de sentimientos me desbordó en ese momento. ¿Acababa de nacer?

-Hola-volví a escuchar aquella voz. Era dulce, agradable, no sé por qué, pero, de un modo u otro, me inspiraba calma y seguridad.

Volví a abrir los ojos. La voz que me hablaba provenía de un hombre. Tenía el pelo oscuro, con flequillo ladeado. Su pelo era largo y parecía estar sujetado por una coleta. Por sus ojos podía adivinar que se trataba de alguien de descendencia asiática. Me miró con una sonrisa, no supe cómo reaccionar. Nunca había visto algo así.

-Veo que todo ha salido bien-su voz parecía calmada, pero podía notar como estaba feliz por dentro.- ¿Recuerdas algo?

¿Algo? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Es que antes había estado viva?

-No…-fue lo único que acerté a decir.

-Umm… Normal-pareció ponerse a pensar en algo.- Te encontré en un estado tan malo, que hasta yo mismo pensaba que no iba a ser capaz de repararte.

Miré mis brazos, todo metálico. En ese momento, un torrente de información apareció en mi cerebro. ¡Era cierto! Yo no era un ser humano, era un androide. No recordaba qué era lo que me había pasado.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunté.

-Yo te traje-explicó.- Al parecer tus antiguos dueños se deshicieron de ti y te tiraron a la basura.

Me habían tirado... Eso no se encontraba en mi base de datos, no sabía qué era lo que me había pasado. Pero supongo que había producido tantos fallos que lo mejor que habían podido hacer era tirarme. Me dolía… no literalmente, claro, pero pensar que alguien me había tirado no me agradaba… si es que un robot como yo puede usar ese término.

-Tranquila-el chico puso su mano sobre mi hombro.- Yo no voy a deshacerme de ti. Voy a estar siempre contigo.

Esas palabras… se me grabaron a fondo, en mi placa base. Sabía que mis emociones no eran técnicamente las mismas que las de un humano, pero sus acciones me acababan de hacer feliz.

-Gracias. Por favor, permítame protegerlo de ahora en adelante.

-Claro…-volvió a quedarse pensativo.- Tu función debe de ser proteger a personas…

-Trataré de serle útil, amo.

-Vamos, vamos, tampoco hace falta que me trates con tanta formalidad. Solo llámame Ling.

-Un placer, amo Ling.

-Creo que no lo acabas de entender-se rascó la cabeza mientras me miraba con semblante sonriente.- Bueno, eso es lo de menos. ¿Te acuerdas del nombre que te habían asignado?

Tenía la memoria muy dañada, no era capaz de recordar nada de mi pasado, y mucho menos de datos como mi nombre.

-No… No sé cuál es mi nombre.

-No pasa nada, yo te daré uno, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo.

-Vale, ¿qué te parece si te llamo Leal Androide Niñera transFormable en Asesino Neohumano?-dijo de un tirón.

-¿Qué?-el nombre era tan largo que cuando dijo el final ya no recordaba cómo era el inicio.

-Umm… Está bien, te lo acortaré. De ahora en adelante serás L.A.N F.A.N.

-Lan Fan…-murmuré mi nuevo nombre.- Muchas gracias por darme un nuevo nombre, amo Ling.

-No es nada, mujer… Bueno, tú ya me entiendes-dijo entre risas.- Ahora ven a ayudarme a preparar la cena.

Llevaba ya varias semanas trabajando junto a Ling. Se encargaba de reparar máquinas y aparatos tecnológicos. Era un trabajo agotador, pero me gustaba estar a su lado. Desde el día en el que había abierto los ojos, había considerado a Ling la persona más importante de mi vida.

Con el paso de los meses ese sentimiento siguió ahí, en lo más fondo de mi placa base, aflorando más y más cada día que pasaba con él. Comenzaron a asaltarme numerosas preguntas. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, él solo me había salvado, nada más; pero, aun así, yo seguía teniendo ese aprecio especial que por nadie más sentía.

En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él, había conocido a más personas y androides como lo era yo. Todos nos llevábamos bien, pero el único humano que me llegaba a tratar como una persona era mi amo Ling. ¿Había tanta diferencia entre ellos y nosotros? Esa pregunta me la repetía una y otra vez, cada vez más a menudo. A simple vista estaba claro que éramos diferentes, pero ¿y en el interior? ¿Qué había de mis sentimientos? ¿Eran diferentes a los que sentía un humano como él? Estaba muy confusa, cada vez más. Los androides no pueden tener sentimientos, esa frase me la decían y decían constantemente mis amigos androides. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué me ponía nerviosa al estar junto a mi amo? ¿O por qué quería estar junto a él todo el tiempo del mundo? Yo estaba segura de que al conocerlo había comenzado a sentir.

Un día de otoño decidí romper ese silencio al que estaba atada. Me encontraba cansada de sentirme distinta cuando no lo éramos tanto. Por la tarde llovía, así que nos quedamos en casa. No había ningún cliente en la tienda, por lo que decidimos descansar.

-Esto, amo Ling-rompí la calma que reinaba en el salón.- Disculpa que interrumpa lo que estás haciendo, pero…

-¿Qué te pasa Lan Fan? ¿Tienes algún problema?-se giró hacia mí dejando de jugar a un videojuego.

-Pues… me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

-Pregunta, si me sé la respuesta ya sabes que siempre te respondo.

-Sí. Esto… ¿Los humanos y los androides somos muy distintos? Quiero decir, ¿los androides podrían tener sentimientos como los humanos? ¿O sentimientos hacia los humanos?

Se quedó en silencio, mirándome, no decía nada. Me sentí incómoda, la acaba de fastidiar por mi excesiva curiosidad.

-Lo-lo siento-no sabía qué decir en aquellos momentos, me sentía tan ridícula que en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que desearía que el suelo me tragase.

-Qué va, no te disculpes-sonrió quitándole importancia.- Si no te he dicho aún nada es porque no sé la respuesta. ¿Tú qué es lo que sientes?-preguntó con curiosidad sentándose a mi lado.

-Que ¿qué es lo que siento?-repetí dándome cuenta del error que había sido sacar ese tema de conversación. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que llevaba queriéndolo desde hacía tiempo? Si decía eso, podía considerarme muerta, no por la respuesta que me pudiese dar, sino por el ataque eléctrico que me auto-daría al tener que decir algo así.

-Pues… esto…-trataba de dar con algo bueno que decir.- Yo siento que te aprecio mucho como persona y me gusta pasar tiempo a tu lado…

-Puede que entonces en el fondo no seamos tan distintos, ¿no te parece, Lan Fan?

No supe qué responder a eso. Era una respuesta en la que no había dicho nada, pero, a la vez, lo había dicho todo.

-Que los androides sintáis o no es algo que vosotros mismos tenéis que analizar. No todos los seres humanos sentimos, ¿sabías?

-¿Ah, no?-pregunté desconcertada.

-No, la gente cruel como los asesinos o violadores son menos humanos de lo que tú serás en toda tu vida, ¿tienen sentimientos? Puede, pero han llegado a un punto en el que ya no se pueden considerar humanos, son monstruos.

-No lo sabía.

-A mí me da igual si tú eres un androide o si eres un humano, Lan Fan. Aquel día te dije que yo no te iba a abandonar y sigo pensando lo mismo. Voy a estar a tu lado.

-Gracias…-murmuré.

En ese momento no supe si había entendido bien su posición. ¿Lo que me había dicho significaba que me quería? ¿O era más bien que tan solo me apreciaba por ser su compañera? No lo entendía, mi cabeza no estaba bien preparada como para poder entender ese tipo de cosas.

Por miedo, decidí mantener las cosas como estaban. Me aterraba volver a sacar el tema, aunque seguía dándole vueltas.

Igual es que no ha entendido bien lo que quería decir, pensaba recapacitando en aquella charla. La verdad es que fui bastante ambigua…volvía a pensar mientras trabajaba en la tienda. Aunque si a él le gustase seguro que ya habría hecho algo, analizaba la situación antes de irme a dormir. Pero, claro, sé que le da igual que sea un androide o un humano, así que si no me ha dicho nada debe de ser porque él no siente lo mismo que yo.

Puede que los androides sí que seamos distintos de los humanos…

Era una fresca mañana de verano. Si me hubiesen dicho que a partir de aquel día las cosas iban a cambiar y la extraña relación, que tenía con mi amo iba a dar un paso adelante; no les hubiese creído y hubiese pensado que les faltaba un tornillo o dos. Pero sí, quién me lo iba a decir. Todo empezó al mediodía, después de la comida, Ling tenía que ir a recoger unas piezas para terminar la reparación de una máquina de lavado.

Me dijo que no hacía falta que lo acompañase. Yo acaté sus órdenes y me quedé cuidando de la tienda. De ese modo, comenzó a pasar lentamente el tiempo.

Puede que las piezas le pesen mucho, comencé a pensar mientras esperaba su regreso. Igual se le rompe alguna y si ocurre eso tendrá problemas. No veía más que posibles cosas que podían salir mal.

Decidí salir afuera y tratar de encontrarlo. Como sabía dónde estaba el punto de encuentro de recogida del material, solo tendría que ir hasta allí y reencontrarme con Ling. Lo más probable, es que estuviese ya de camino de vuelta.

Le echaré una mano, seguro que le cuesta llevarlas, pensaba en mi mente.

Fui poco a poco caminando por las vacías calles hasta que divisé el cuerpo de mi amo. Lo saludé y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba.

-Hola, Lan Fan-oí a Ling saludándome desde la distancia.

Justo en ese momento, mi agudo oído escuchó un ruido procedente de las alturas. Como si mi cuerpo me lo dictase, comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi amo. Cuando llegué a él lo empujé y ambos caímos al suelo. Hubo un estruendo.

… …La…Lan Fan…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a paralizarse, todo se volvió negro, otra vez. Volvía a encontrarme en aquel estado, no había nada, todo oscuro… ¿Acababa de morir?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó… Pero desde aquel estado en trance, empecé a escuchar una voz. Era la voz de Ling, me llamaba.

…Lan Fan…

Aquel silencio desapareció. Abrí los ojos y un aluvión de sensaciones invadió mi cuerpo, ¿qué había pasado?

Incorporé mi cuerpo con pesar, me faltaba energía. Distinguí una figura masculina de espaldas a mí, era la de mi amo.

-Ling…-murmuré mirándolo.

Él se giró en un instante y me miró sorprendido.

-Lan Fan…-fueron sus únicas palabras que se vieron interrumpidas cuando se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un abrazo.- ¡Estás bien!

-S-sí… ¿Qué… qué pasó?

-Hubo un derrumbe de unas vigas en el edificio que tenía justo a mi lado y tú, no sé cómo, pero fuiste capaz de salvarme. Aunque por ello quedaste muy dañada.

-Yo… sólo tenía en mente salvarte.

-No quiero que lo hagas, podía haberte pasado algo irreparable y entonces… tendría que incumplir mi promesa. Si yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre, quiero que tú también lo estés.

Abrí los ojos, lo que había dicho no me lo esperaba.

-Yo…yo…-no sabía bien qué era lo que debía responder.- Lo siento, tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

-Lan Fan…-se separó de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos y luego sonrió. Acto seguido, volvió a darme una abrazo mientras yo me encontraba tumbada en la camilla por mi falta de energías.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-irrumpió el silencio que reinaba en la sala.

-Por supuesto, amo Ling-afirmé.

-¿Tú crees que los humanos podrían tener sentimientos hacia los androides?

-Estoo… No lo sé, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que te quiero.

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Lo qué acababa de decir era lo que creía que acababa de decir? Imposible, él no… es decir, yo…

-¿No dices nada?-volvió a decir él.

-Tú…quiero decir, yo… ¿no te importa si soy un androide?

-Ya te lo dije en su día, me da igual si eres humana o androide, sé que te quiero.

-Yo… yo… también, aunque sea un androide, sé que te quiero y que quiero estar contigo.

Se formó un nuevo silencio. Me sentía nerviosa a la par que ridícula, por haberle dicho eso.

-¿H-he dicho algo malo?-pregunté al ver que no respondía.

-No-sonrió con mi pregunta.- Es solo que me alegra haberme quitado este peso de encima. Pensaba que solo me apreciabas por haberte ayudado…

-N-no, eso no es cierto. Si hace tiempo no te lo dije, fue porque creí que era raro que un androide dijese cosas como estar enamorado o tener sentimientos hacia alguien…

-Me alegra que ambos sintamos lo mismo-se incorporó y me tendió la mano para que yo también me levantase.- Y ahora, ¿quieres salir a alguna parte?

-Lo siento, a… Ling. Pero preferiría que hoy descansásemos un rato.

-Cierto, cierto, lo olvidaba. Tú aún estás débil y, la verdad, es que a mí tampoco me importaría echarme un ratito-bostezó cuando dijo esto último.

Y así, ambos nos volvimos a recostar en la camilla en la que me encontraba y, al poco rato, nos quedamos dormidos con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Puede que los humanos y los androides no fuésemos tan distintos al final…


End file.
